vampireseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manny the mummy
Manny is said to be the second oldest active mummy in the world, the oldest one being his wife Fanny . He is a powerful supernatural creature who is fiercely protective of Count Dracula , and played a vital role in the Count's survival of The Great Hunt. History Manny was a revered prophet in Ancient Egypt. He had visions that helped guide the progress of Egyptian culture, the pyramid being one of his greatest accomplishments. (Before Manny, Egyptians were planning to bury their Pharaos beneath cubes). Unfortunately, he didn't manage to predict that he would be poisoned by his sister-in-law. Becoming a Mummy Manny recieved a Pharao's burial, and was mummified along with 200 servants, a dog and a donkey. This granted Manny "mummy" status, but he was not an active mummy. Almost ten years after his mummification, Manny was made active by Fanny , a mummy who used to be Manny's mentor when they were both alive. When asked about what becoming active felt like, Manny just answers: Worst. Hangover. Ever. Love under wraps Fanny and Manny eventually fell in love and were joined forever in a ceremony in Mummydom . They travelled the world together and were involved in many of humanity's historical turning points, but they made a point of returning to Cairo at least once every hundred years, to rekindle the flame burning between them. The flame is quite literal, it exists beneath the pyramid where Manny was buried, and it burns to this day. Befriending Dracula Manny met Dracula in 1698, when he decided to tour Transylvania, a place he hadn't visited for over six hundred years. As he walked around the forest of Sylva he noticed he was being followed. At first thinking it was Fanny, he emitted a groan only she would recognize, but there was no response. Suddenly a flaming arrow hit him in the head and a net was thrown over him. Before he could react, a large human came out of the shadows and began reciting an old ancient Egyptian curse which paralyzed Manny. The human was Aart Van Helsing. Picking up a torch, and with a maniacal grin on his face (a Van Helsing family trademark), Aart approached Manny. It was here that Dracula crashed into Aart Van Helsing, while he was escaping with absolute celerity from a young witch he had been courting previously. This fateful crash effectively saved Manny's life, while Aart met an unfortunate, fiery, end. Full of gratitude, Manny offered to fight by the Count's side until man touched the moon. This technically ended Manny's commitment to Dracula in 1969 (or maybe not if it was all staged), but both him and Fanny enjoy Dracula's antics so much, that they decided to stick around for a bit longer (a bit longer in mummy years is what humans would call forever). Status in Mummydom In 1916, as a result of serendipity and World War I, Fanny became the oldest active mummy in the world. This made her Queen of Mummydom , and Manny become the consort King. Manny still felt he had a duty to fulfill with Count Dracula , and after a couple of years, he told Fanny he was going back to the human world. Fanny stayed in Mummydom for a while, but realized she couldn't stand being away from Manny and abdicated to follow him. Manny holds no current power in Mummydom , although he is remembered as a wise, albeit slow, King. The Great Hunt Manny played an important role in the great hunt. As one of Dracula's top leiutenants, he single handedly held back a horde of invaders while the Castle Regent tried to leave them behind in the catacombs. Manny barely survived the attack, but rumor has it, Fanny picked up his broken body and escaped through a secret exit. In-game Manny is a playable defender in Vampire Season. He can be used only once per level. He is qualified as an Elite Unit. Special Abilities Manny can cast "The Mummy's Curse" (20% probability per hit), which will wrap almost any enemy in mummy bandages, causing heavy damage (15% of the enemies life after 3 seconds).